Lovely Vacation orignal
by motocrossgirl4079
Summary: this story is completely made up. its about an 18yr old girl who falls for a guy in hawaii. lots of romance and its funny.
1. The surfing contest

Lovely Vacation

Me and Allison are on a trip to Hawaii. And the hotel we were staying at was famous for having celeberties staying at it. When we got to the hotel, checked in, and unpacked, Allison said," Damn its hot, its feels like 106 degrees. What do ya say we go to the beach" Allison walked over to the window that faced the beach, looked out the window and said," And from the looks of it, its even HOTTER down there." Allison grinned mischevely and grabbed her 2-piece bathing suit and headed to the bathroom. I shook my head and started to get my bathing suit, towl, cover clothes, and bag together. When Allison came out in her black tank-kini, I went and changed into my green bikni top and camo bathing suit shorts. I wore a black Linkin park top with denim shorts over it and put my hair up into a high ponytail and flip-flops.

When I walked out Allison said," Dang Nikki, you look good. Your going to have to beat the guys off you with a bat. But send some my way if their my type." Allison was wearing a black and red tank top and black caprees with flip-flops. I shook my head, smiled, and said," I doubt that I'll get any guys, but if I get some that are you type I will, and if you get some that are my type, send them my way, deal?" Allison grinned and walked over to her bed and grabbed her bag, and mine and threw it at me, and said," Deal, but we had better hurry before all the goods ones are taken." I nodded and grabbed the keys to my rent a car, that happens to be a black and blue mustang GT, and key to the room and headed out the door to the beach.

When we got to the beach, I looked out and was breathless. It was beatuiful, clear water, white sand, and bright blue skies, and not to mention the guys. And there were about 40 REALLY good looking guys in a line. I was couriuos, and Allison was drooling, so I walked up to one and said," What's going on?"

"Surfing contest, its supost to be a really good one too because there are some really good surfers here."

Allison couldn't stop drooling over this guy. He had Chin-length, straight black hair, baby blue eyes, musclar build, and peirced ears. I looked up and down the line and noticed that there were no girls. I turned back to the guy and said," No girls?" After snapping out od his trance of staring at Allison, he said," No, not many girls are strong surfers. But I don't think that any girls here have the skill or guts to enter." Allison just looked him and said," Wrong move dude." I smiled, nodded my head, and said," You just met one, hope you weren't planning on wining." and walked to the back of the line. Almost all the guys were looking at me as I walked like I had green hair.

Gage had gotten to the beach10 minutes after we did and was about 20 guys down the line, talking to a guy that was racing in the championship 4-wheeler against him, when he heard some other guys talking about a hot girl in line. He looked were the guy was pionting with his head and froze when he seen that is was me. So to show off, he decides to enter too.

They classed it by age, 16-17 and 18-19 like that, so we were in the same class. It wasn't until after I signed up and rented a board, and was on my way to line up that I saw him. And did he look hot, shirtless, black trunks, shaggy dirty-blond hair, green eyes, toned chest, muscler arms, in-the-making 6-pack. And he came up behind me and tried to act like he didn't notice me, but it wasn't working. I saw how his hands were shaking and he was anxious. And I was nerviuos too, butterflies, couldn't think straight, and a klutz.

But I wasn't going to let that get the better of me, so right before he went out, because he was right before me, I walked up to him, leaned up, and kissed him on the cheek. When I pulled back I grinned and said," Good luck, your gonna need it if you wanna beat me." He turned red and was trying to say thanks and wish me good luck too, but he started studdering and droped his board.

"Gage Proctor please come to the starting place please." I smile and said," Go get'em dare devil." He smiled and ran off to the starting line. And he was still nervious, he was shaking all over, he even fell just trying to get on his board.

" Alright folks our next contestant is Gage Proctor, 19 years old, and from Kentucky, he is here to race in the championship 4-wheeler race next saturday and to show off to a girl from what I saw a minute ago." I turn a bright shade of red and realize that the other guys were smiling and laughing. Turning my attintion back to Gage, I seen a huge wave that he was going to try to ride. Then everyone started yelling," Don't ride it its to dangerous." But he didn't listen and was trying to show off in front of me, but even I was yelling for him not to ride it. I was pretty sure that if he wasn't do nerviuos he could do it. But he was so nervious because I was there. I knew that if he was conident he could do it, but he wasn't. Once he got up on the board he sliped and went under, and just from watching I knew that he was hurt bad. As soon as he whiped out the lifeguards were on their boat, going out to get him.

The ambulance arrived 2 minutes later . It took the lifeguars 10 minutes to get out there, get him out of the water, and back. Gage was out cold and faintly breathing. The minute he was on the gurney, I rush over to see if he was okay. But by the time I got to him, they had already loaded him up in the ambulance. Allison had come up and

asked what had happened. I told her and she said," Go on and take care of your man. I'll get your stuff and the car and meet you and the hospital on."

I smiled and hugged Allison even though she dosn't like it I knew that this time she wouldn't mind. I said," Thank you, give me my ipod please and my phone and I'll call when I hear something okay?" She gave them to me and nodded, then ran off to get her things and stuff. When I got to the door one of the paramedicts put his arm out and said," Unless your related to him you can't ride in here." I really didn't care about being related I just wanted to make sure he was okay. I wasn't really thinking when I said,"Does a girlfriend count?"

"Come on, you can sit twards the front."

He gave me his hand and helped up and let me sit in front. When I sat down and got a good look at him, he looked bad. The ambulance started to move and I took his hand in both of mine and kissed his hand and said," Please be okay." A single tear rolled down my cheek, and landed on his cheek.

Ok people i have alot more writen but it will take awhile to get ti all put on here so please be patient and give suggestions thanks and i promise,i will update soon ;-]

motocrossgirl4079


	2. The hospital

Chapter 2

When we arrived at the hospital at 3:00 pm, Gage was in bad shape. The paramedic said that he had swallowed a quart of water and about 5 oz. in his lungs. He was barely breathing when they got him in the emergency room. They rushed him straight into a room to pump out the water. I was going to follow when a nurse stopped me.

"I'm sorry but you not allowed to go back there. Please go to the waiting room, and I'll come get you when I hear something, okay?"

"Yeah sure, but please come get me if ANYTHING happens."

The nurse had long curly brown hair, brown eyes, and a smile that could warm any cold heart.

"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye. I promise, by the way my name is Susan." Susan helt out the hand.

"Nikki, thank you. I'll be in the waiting room if anything happens, and if I'm not I'll be back shortly." I rech out a shook her hand. She smiled and said," Well I have to go help the doctor with your friend. Whats his name?"

"Gage."

"Thanks, I'll see you later." and she ran off.

I was walking into the waiting room when my phone rang, it was Allison. I answered and said," Hey were are you?"

"In trafic, trying to get to the hotel."

"What, the hotel is 3 miles away."

"I know, but there was an accident just after you left. There should be 2 people comming in soon."

"Yeah, its backed up both ways for miles." said a male voice.

"Allison, who do you have in my car?"

"Do you remember the guy you talked to when you entered the surf meet? Well, his name is Shane and he helped me get my stuff together and offered to come back to the hotel with me."

" Allison of all the things you have done this has to be the...the...

"Dumest?"

"The smoothest thing you've ever done. And I thought I was smooth." I smiled and shook my head.

"Okay, why don't you and Shane just stay at the hotel until the trafic clears up then you can come, sound okay to you?"

"Sounds good to me, I'll see you later, and call when you hear something."

"Okay, I will. See you later, bye."

"Bye." click

I closed my black razor and slid it into my back pocket. When I looked around the waiting room I seen something that I thought I would never see in a hospital, a Galaga/Pack man game. Is that weird or what? Next to it was a vending machine and a pop machine. I stuck my hand into my pocket and luckily I had 4 dollars. I walked up to the front desk and the recptionest if he had 4 dollers in quarters. And suprisingly, he did. I got a Voltage mountain dew and a kitkat, poped in a quarter and got ready for a long afternoon.

It was 9:25pm and I still hadn't heard anything. I had quit playing about an hour ago and had been pacing around the room, listening to my Ipod, ever since. And I was getting more and more anxious every minute. I was listening to Phycosocial, and had it as loud as it would go, trying to calm down. Little did I know, the doctor had come in and, of course, I didn't hear him because of my Ipod. He walked up behind my and was about to tap me on the shoulder when I turned around. I jumped and let out a small scream. I pulled out my earplugs and said," Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, are you Gage's friend that came in with him?"

"Yes I am, is he okay?"

"He is asleep right now. He'll be fine, but he can't travel home until his injuries have healed. When he wiped out, he hurt his back. The hospital will pay for his room. Are the only one here to take care of him?" I nodded but I had no idea. "Them for the both of you. And you will need to help him with physical theropy in the hotel pool. And we will give you a manual on what he is to do. We're not sure how long it will take for him to recover."

"Will he be able to race in the motocross championship?"

" I don't know, maby if he is careful." I nodded

" Thank you for everything. Can I see him, please?"

" Yes, but don't wake him up, he is exausted." The doctor smiled and called the nurse in.

"Ah Susan, would you please show her up to-"

"I'm on it doc. Please follow me."

Susan led me to the elevator and pushed the button for the 15th floor. We rode in silence until we hit the 7th floor. Susan nothice I was anixous to see him. She leaned fowared to seemy face and said," Are you okay? Hes going to be fine. And if matters, just before they started to pump out the water, he came to and asked about you." My head shot up and I looked at her as if her was on fire," Really, he asked about me what did he say?" She smiled and said," He asked where you were and if you were okay. But I didn't get to tell him because right after he asked he passed out again. So I'm sure that he'll be glad to see you." I smiled and wasn't as anixous, but excited to hear that he asked about me.

The elevator doors opened and Susan steped out and I followed. We passed a desk and went down 7 doors on the left then stoped.

"He is in here, just remember don't wake him up. And when he does wake up please come get me, okay?"

I took a deep breath and said," I will, thank you so much Susan." She nodded and opened up the door for me. I will admit I was scared, scared that he was really hurt more that the doctors thought. But I pushed that thought to the back of my head and walked in.

He was on the right side of the room with his bed raised so that he could breathe easier. He had an IV in his right arm, 2 wires connected to his chest to monitor his heartbeat. Gage also had 2 bruses on his face, one on right cheek bone, and the other on this forhead. They wern't big comapired to the 3 on his arms but they wern't THAT bad. I was so relieved that he wasn't hirt as bad as I thought.

I pulled the chair from the corner to the left side of his bed and sat at his side. I slowly reached for his hand, I was afraid that I would wake him up, and I was just flat out nervious. I held his hand in both of mine and said to myself," Thank God hes alright." I started getting all teary-eyed.

I was almost 10 o'clock when Allison came in and said," Hey are you okay?"I wiped my eyes and said," I'll be okay, at least now I have someone to talk to." I said with a low voice and Allison caught to why.

"I'm suprized that you lasted this long."

"There was a galaga game and a pop machime in the waiting room. And I had my ipod."

" Galaga in a hospital, Weird. Ok so how bad is he?"

"Hurt back, can't travel, might not be able to race, hurt arm, weak, and I have to help him with therapy in the hotel pool."  
I started to cry and Allison came up and hugged me.

"Okay, how are you and what have you done with Allison?"

"I'm trying to comfort you, don't ruin it ok. I know that this has to be hard on you, but don't worry ok, he'll be fine."

I hugged her back and I felt better. She was right, he would be fine. When she let go, I said," So, where is Shane?"

Allison started blishing and said," He went back to his hotel. And get this, he is in the championship too, but he is racing dirtbikes."

" Cool, so did you ask him out yet?"

" No, but he asked me!" Allison yelled quietly.

" Thats great, its about time you got a good guy. I was getting tired of all the losers you go out with." Allison leaned over and punched me in the arm. I smiled and rubbed my arm.

Over the next hour we just talked and i turned on the tv and turned it down low so Gage wouldn't wake up. And we were yawning the whole time. So after she almost fell out of her seat, I said," Allison I know that your trying to help me, but your too tired. Why don't you just go back to the hotel and I'll call you if anything happens, okay?"

Yawning again, Allison said," Okay, I'll call Shane to come get me. Oh, before I forget here are your keys. Your car is right out the front door, second space, on the left."

"Thanks Allison, are you sure that Shane won't mind comming to get you at 11 o'clock at night?"

" No, he won't mind. Hes in a good mood right now. And before you jump to any conclusians, he just asked me out, and I said yes."

" Good for you. And tell Shane I said thanks, and hi."

"I will, I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay, thanks for staying with me."Allison waved and walked out into the hall to call Shane.

I yawned again and glanced at Gage, who still hadn't woken up. I had been up for about 18 hours, to fly there and been here for 7 and a half hours. So you can imaginr that I was close to passing out. So I layed my head down on the side of his bed and fell asleep instantly.


	3. construction

ok ppl because of personal reasons this story is going under consrtuction. What is going to change is the main guy, gage. he is going to be replaced with another guy and there are going to be more friends than just allison. ok thank you for understanding, and reading this story, and if you have any ideas for this story please tell me or message me please and thank you

motocrossgirl4079


End file.
